Fountain of Youth
by KandidKanadian
Summary: Karen a girl from our day is taken to Neverland by a fairy named Blue. He promises her that she will never have to grow up but what is her real motive for going there?
1. Beginnings

Karen eyes drooped from boredom. Her teacher's voice now was a hypnotic blur buzzing in the background. She had tuned him out in the first 5 minutes of class. Normally it would have taken 15 minutes but today was brutally hot and the heat seemed to slow her brain down faster then normal. Oh well that was okay because the window was always fascinating. Today a bee had decided that it could fly through solids and was repeatedly banging its head against the glass. After one particular hard head bang Karen let out a snort. The teacher turned around and inquired:  
  
"Do you find something particularly amusing ... Ms. Edwards?" He asked as his eyes roving the register. She had been in this class for a year and he still did not remember her name. Karen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not really I was just looking out the window, it was more amusing this morning then it usually is," She retorted.  
  
"So all year you have learned nothing but what's entertaining outside the window?" His voice betrayed a hint of anger.  
  
"No I learned lots actually all I had to do was read the textbook," Karen said. More then I learned from you, she added silently.  
  
"Well pray tell us what you have learned from this class!" He asked dramatically.  
  
"That this is a really boring class," Karen said earning her a couple of laughs from her peers. His face turned red, always a danger sign with this particular teacher.  
  
"Well then tell me how you would make the circulatory system exciting?" He demanded his voice rising slightly.  
  
"Not my job Teach," She answered using her shortened nickname she used when addressing teachers. Her classmates giggled as his face turned redder. He was about to answer when the bell interrupted him. Karen got up swiftly and smiled at him.  
  
"See you on Monday," She added with a wink and left the room at a brisk pace. She headed outside for her gym class. A couple of her friends ran to catch up with her she listened to their conversation rather the adding in her own thoughts. She felt it again. The pain started ripping at her insides. The Monster was back to attack her. The Monster was the pain she had dubbed that had been visiting her more and more frequently. She grasped her side and bit her lip. Her friend noticed her grimace and asked if she was okay. She smiled and answered yes as always, but Karen knew something was not right.  
  
She was unusually silent at dinner. A visit to the doctor had silenced her tongue. Her mother smiled encouragement and squeezed her arm. Her sister not noticing anything unusual chatted on. Karen wanted to shut her up but a warning glance from her mother kept her tongue at bay.  
  
"You know it's not like she's really pretty or anything but he still likes her for some reason," She added sorrowfully. "But that's okay because he will see what she really is soon enough," Ann smiled and then plunged into her food again. Karen normally ignored her sister but today she was more annoying then normal, if that was possible. Karen sighed. She had been jealous of her sister for a long time. Her sister was the typical blonde blue eyed beauty, she also was taller then Karen. Which wasn't right with her because Karen was 15 and she was only 12. Ann topped her 5'3 inch frame by a whole 3 inches. She was still growing too and the way she was going she would probably end up being a model or something. The only thing she lacked was figure, which Karen had but didn't really faze her because as soon as Ann was done growing she would have a way nicer figure then she did. Stupid pretty blonde, Karen thought. Just they way her face was in repose made her want to punch her lights out. Maybe it was because Ann took after their mother who was a legendary beauty herself. Karen took after her father they both shared dark hair and brown eyes. Her father was of welsh descendant, and her mother had Danish parents.  
  
Nothing I can do about it though, Karen though for the hundredth time.  
  
"Grumpy pass the milk," Ann said. Karen practically threw it at her.  
  
"Hey calm down, I didn't do anything to you freak show," Ann added. The insult didn't hurt because that was Karen's favorite insult she usually used for Ann.  
  
"Both of you stop it, Ann lay off," Their mother chided before adding "We have some news for everyone when the whole family gets here," Their father and little brother JD was due to arrive home later that night. Ann knew better to ask her mother before she was ready.  
  
"I'm leaving," Karen got up abruptly slamming her cup down and glaring at Ann.  
  
"Whoa PMS," Ann glared back. Karen was so close to hitting her but breathed out her frustration and added.  
  
"At least I have mine Cousin It," Karen snarled. She whirled around and left leaving the idea with Ann that she wasn't really a female because she wasn't capable of having children yet. But at that thought Karen slowed down thinking of the doctors visit. She burst outside just as a dry sob jumped out of her. A couple more but she refused to let tears come. She hadn't cried in years and she was going to start now. Letting out a breath she headed out to her family's garden and sat among the tomatoes. She then lay on her back and watched the stars come out. One twinkled, then another came out and winked at her. It was very soothing to watch them come out and Karen didn't think she just let memories of her childhood come and flash through her mind.  
  
Childhood. She didn't realize that in a strange way, she really missed it. It's so easy to be a child. Everything was so much simpler. Karen remembered the day she had gotten in a fight with her best friend Mandy because Mandy had said she was to old to play house any more. She remembered a pattern of other things. Some of her toys were moved up to the attic. Her parents started expecting more from her, her body changed. For a fleeting second she wished she could go back but realized it was impossible. But then she looked at the stars, twinkling at her asking for her to wish upon them, so she did.  
  
"I wish I could go back and be a child again ... when life made sense," She murmured softly.  
  
"How about you just never grow up?" A voice asked. Though at first it sounded like the tinkling of bells. Karen bolted up.  
  
"Who said that?" She demanded.  
  
"Look over here" The voice called her to look down at one of the tomato plants. Underneath one of the leaves hid a tiny creature.  
  
"What are you?" Karen asked breathlessly. This creature was so beautiful. All she could make out was that is was a tiny person with wings. She blinked thinking it might disappear but it didn't.  
  
"I'm a Fairy ... and DON'T say we that we can't exist because first off we do and second every time someone says that one of us dies," His tiny voice peeped threateningly. He flew a little closer so that his light started to blind her a little.  
  
"Fairy dim the lights man your blinding me," Karen asked disbelieving slightly. Maybe she was imagining it. He seemed real enough ... all though it defied everything she had ever learned or conceived to be real.  
  
"Sorry can't really control it," He answered. "What's your name?" Karen asked peering him over.  
  
"Just call me Blue," he said.  
  
"What is it short for? Big Blue?" She asked jesting slightly.  
  
"Ha ha that wasn't funny at all." He commented dryly.  
  
"What? Don't like my sense of humor?" Karen asked innocently.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Well to bad I'm not going to change it to accommodate you fairy man," she said.  
  
"Hey I said my name was Blue use it,"  
  
"Well you certainly are commanding a lot of respect their little man... ahem I mean ... Blue," She smiled.  
  
"Hey when will you humans learn that size is not relative to power?" He asked.  
  
"If size isn't relative to power what's going to stop me from squishing you like a bug?" She asked.  
  
"The very thing that's going to stop you from growing up," His voice hinting a note of pride.  
  
"Oh your just saying that because your afraid I'm going to squish you," She said smiling.  
  
"Hey remember what I said about that sense of humor," He added warningly. He flew up to the top of the tomato plant. "Aren't you the least bit curious about me? Where I come from?" He asked.  
  
"I haven't processed it yet. It's not every day I talk to someone the size of my hand." Karen said. "Well tell me then O wise fairy," She asked.  
  
"Why are you so darn sarcastic?" He asked her but never the less continued on.  
  
"I come from a place called Neverland, you don't age there, you don't grow. Think of it as a eternal fountain of youth and you have just been specially invited to come and take a drink." Blue said.  
  
"So if I go to this place how long will I stay there?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"I said eternal so that would be for a very long time," Blue said.  
  
"What else is there? I feel as if I am only seeing the tip of the iceberg," Karen asked.  
  
"Everything the mind can imagine, every thing you have ever dreamed of or read in story books you will find in Neverland," Blue said. Karen thought  
  
"This sounds all very exciting Mr. Fairy but how would we get there?" She asked.  
  
"Fly of course," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"But humans can't fly," She said.  
  
"Ah but that is where I aid you," He said. He then blew some of the fairy dust onto her face. She sneezed.  
  
"What are you doing?" She demanded. He ignored her. "Now think of the happiest thought you can think of," He instructed.  
  
"This is ridiculous..." She began but he cut her off.  
  
"Just do it!" He squeaked.  
  
"Fine! Schools over, candy, puppies ... oh I don't know." She ended for a moment then began chanting more and more. The more she did it the more she believed and when she looked down she was floating off the ground. Her fear took over and that's when gravity did.  
  
"Oh my gosh, this isn't right! It defies the laws of physics, of gravity!" She shouted.  
  
"Magic defies all those things," Blue said.  
  
"But there is no such thing as magic!" Karen shouted at him.  
  
"I exist don't I?" He said.  
  
"This is ridiculous, I'm dreaming, I've ... I'm leaving," She got up and stalked back into the house. He didn't follow her so it just made her think that she had dreamed the entire conversation. But when she got into the house she realized she didn't want to face her family. Just not yet. So she walked up to her room and decided to sleep instead. She flopped onto her bed and got under the covers. She only slept for a couple of hours before waking up again. Her thoughts churned. If she could go to this place she wouldn't be sick anymore. If this place existed it would stop her from growing ... but this place didn't exist so it was of no value to her. Unless ... if it did she wouldn't be ... anymore.  
  
"Blue?" Karen called out into the darkness.  
  
"Finally," Blue answered.  
  
"I think I'm ready to go to Neverland," Karen said. 


	2. Lost boys

Karen bolted around the room grabbing all of her things to pack. Blue hovered around providing light in the darkness. She slid a couple more items into her bag. She felt she had enough things and her backpack so she headed to the window, tripping first to help her along the way. She hit the ground with a thud that was quickly followed by a stream of curses.  
  
"Wonderful the whole family will hear you now," Blue quipped flying down to her head his tiny body level with her face. Footsteps that were climbing the stairs proved him to be right. Karen heard the doorknob turn and she tried to hide but it was to late, Ann was standing in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ann's voice asked piercing through the darkness. Karen felt Blue fly under her hair.  
  
"Nothing go away," Karen hissed from the floor. Ann turned on the light and crossed her arms.  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing," Ann said as she surveyed the scene.  
  
"I ... forgot to pack, I have a field trip tomorrow," Karen lied.  
  
"Oh right, am I supposed to believe that?" Ann asked.  
  
"Yes so you should go away now," Karen retorted.  
  
"Not till I know what your up to," Ann said.  
  
"Have you talked with Mom yet?" Karen asked instead.  
  
"No, they wouldn't until you woke up," Ann said, more curious then annoyed.  
  
"Well nevermind then just go away Ann," Karen demanded.  
  
"No," replied Ann stubbornly. Karen felt cross and angered at her younger sister. She got up carefully making sure Blue stayed hidden out of sight and slowly looked over at Ann.  
  
"Look I'm doing nothing just leave me alone," Karen's voice was falsely calm.  
  
"Karen you've been acting weird lately and I'm not leaving till you tell me why," Ann's said stubbornly.  
  
"That's none of your business!" Karen shouted. Blue pressed against her neck until he was close up by her ear.  
  
"Let's bring her along," Blue whispered.  
  
"No," Karen whispered softly  
  
"What?" Ann asked.  
  
"Nothing," Karen growled.  
  
"I'm a big part of this expedition so you better let me have a say. Will bring her along for a week and then I'll bring her back home alright?" Blue compromised. Karen would rather just fly out the window now but that would not do any good.  
  
"If you don't tell me I'll scream. I mean it Karen I will wake everyone up, even the neighbours," Ann threatened. Karen quickly thought over Blue's compromise and tried to ignore Ann's threat. She was running away but if she brought her sister along it would seem more like a vacation. Or would it? Is this how she was justifying herself? Karen sighed which Blue took as consent and moved out from under her hair into Ann's view. Ann gasped.  
  
"What is that?" Ann asked breathlessly.  
  
"I'm a fairy," Blue responded proudly.  
  
"What did it say?" Ann asked her sapphire eyes lingering in his.  
  
"Didn't you understand him?" Karen asked. Ann shook her head.  
  
"It was pretty though, sounded like some bells rustling in the wind or something," Ann responded.  
  
"Oh yea. You are going to have to translate for her she won't understand me," Blue said nodding his head.  
  
"Why can I understand you then?" Karen asked him.  
  
"Because I was born from your first laugh ... we have a special bond that way," Blue said slowly.  
  
"That's how fairies are born?" Karen asked. Blue's little head nodded sending fairy dust flying everywhere.  
  
"What's he saying?" Ann asked her blue eyes wide in awe.  
  
"He said were going to take a trip to the Neverland," Karen said.  
  
"Where's that?" Ann's eyes followed Blue as he flew up to the window.  
  
"2nd star to the right then straight on until dawn," Blue said excitedly. Karen repeated what he said to Ann. Surprisingly Ann's face showed not disbelief but excitement. It seemed she was more ready to believe then her sister. Probably because she was still more of a child then Karen was.  
  
"How will we get there then?" Ann asked. In answer Blue flew over her, his fairy dust fell upon her and sparkled majestically, making her look prettier then ever. Karen swallowed and walked over to the window and pulled it open and she sat in it. There was only open space below her feet.  
  
"All you have to do is just think happy thoughts Ann," Karen said without turning around. Blue noticing the note of anxiety in her voice flew over to Karen. She smiled at him as he flew out in front of her.  
  
"Just fly to me," Blue told her encouragingly. Karen smile thinking of fairies and happy things. She floated slightly above the windowsill. She stretched out her hand to Blue and flew over to him. She let out a shriek of delight as she looked down.  
  
"I'm flying Blue," She whispered. She turned to face her sister.  
  
"Well hurry up then," Karen said trying to sound impatient but came off sounding more like her mother trying to coax her to do something. Ann didn't move for a second but prompted by her sister's success walked over to the window. She clambered through until she too was floating in the air. Karen noticed she had shoes on... weird, Karen thought.  
  
"Well come on girls lets go," Blue smiled. Karen flew behind him and Ann catching on flew up beside them and all together they flew up towards the endless night.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where have they gone?" asked Mr. Edwards.  
  
"I have no idea. There was no note, no nothing they just left!" Mrs. Edwards cried.  
  
"Well did they go to a friends house?" Mr. Edwards asked trying to be calm. His wife paced nervously.  
  
"No! I already checked! They just disappeared. Both rooms empty the only sign of them is that Karen's window was wide open and some of her clothes are gone. But that is the only sign and the window just might have been open because it might have been hot ... was it hot last night? Oh I don't know... " Mrs. Edwards answered frantically. Tears ran down her face and she walked over to her husband and he gathered her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.  
  
"They just don't seem like the type of girls to do this sort of thing," Mrs. Edwards managed to say in between sobs.  
  
"I know sweetie," Mr. Edwards kissed her again and stroked her hair.  
  
"I know Karen has hit a tough time in her life but Ann? Why did she go? Or maybe she is at a friends house, maybe I am overreacting..." Mrs. Edwards hopelessly drifted off.  
  
"It's okay hon. Will find them in no time at all," Mr. Edwards answered confidently.  
  
JD watched the whole thing from the bottom of the stairs. He knew exactly where his sisters had gone because he had heard them talking the previous night. It angered him that they hadn't thought to bring him along but that was all right. He would get to them eventually; all it would take was some careful planning, some time and a whole lot of luck.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Karen gasped in awe at her first view of Neverland. It easily was one of the most beautiful places on earth. Well not exactly on Earth she realized with an ache in her heart. She had left, run away to put it bluntly. What if she just flew back now before her parents realized she was gone? She swooped down and dragged her fingers along the ocean water. No, she thought firmly. I can never go back. It would be too much pain for her, and her family. So on they flew closer to the island that had its mix of wonder and beauty.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Ann's voice carried down to her on the wind. Karen cranked her head to find Blue who was actually just a few feet away from her. She smiled, she really liked him, and of course she had no other fairies to judge him by that was all right. He was a lot like her in fact, but it made sense because after all he was born from her first laugh. Blue's laughter reached her ears, which actually sounded a lot like chimes. He flew farther away from her and she tried to catch and failed dismally. She was a new flier and did not have the skill quite yet.  
  
They reached the island and landed on the beach kicking up sand as they landed. An ocean breeze carried the sand away and Ann turned to look at Karen and Blue.  
  
"Where to now?" Ann asked. Karen instantly looked at Blue.  
  
"Well I guess we can stay over by the fairies, we will start building you girls a house," Blue answered. It struck Karen how permanent this all was. I mean they were actually going to go build a house, for them.  
  
"What did he say?" Ann asked automatically.  
  
"Were going to build a house," Karen answered. Ann looked down at herself. She was still in her teddy bear pajamas.  
  
"I'm still in my pajamas," Ann said in horror. "I can't go tramping around in the forest in my pajamas," Ann continued. Karen rolled her eyes and rummaged through her bag. She grabbed a pair of shorts and shirt that might fit and threw them over to her sister.  
  
"Change into that," Karen ordered.  
  
"I'll never fit into these, we have different body shapes. I'm tall and lean and your short ... and kind of stumpy." Ann said.  
  
"I'm not stumpy. As for as different body shapes goes ... that just means I have a butt and you don't," Karen retorted. Ann rolled her eyes in answer. They walked off the beach and into the forest where Ann hid behind a tree to change.  
  
"Human girls," Blue sighed. "What am I going to do with the pair of you?" He asked dramatically. Karen swatted at him, which he dodged easily. Karen turned and let her eyes rove the scenery. She felt like she had stepped into a picture book. It was the picturesque jungle. Gigantic trees, scary shadows and dirt and bugs and moss and every manner of thing. Even little boys... little boys? Karen squinted her eyes. Nope there was no mistaking it; there was 3 ... no 4 boys running through the plants in their direction. They acted kind of like natives.  
  
"Blue who are those boys over there?" Karen asked. Blue flew over to her so that he was parallel with her head.  
  
"Those are just some of the lost boys," He answered indifferently. An arrow hit the tree right beside them. Blue suddenly became frantic.  
  
"Those idiots! Have to shoot everything!" He squeaked. Karen grabbed on to him with both her hands.  
  
"Calm down we can just fly away," Karen answered calmly.  
  
"No we can't that just makes us a better target!" Blue squeaked louder. Karen's heart began to race and she let go of Blue and bolted in the opposite direction.  
  
"Ann where are you?!" Karen shouted into the trees. Ann popped out from behind her tree. She had pulled on Karen's shorts and pink T-shirt that in fact Karen noticed that pink was more her color... Karen snapped back to reality. She grabbed her sister and issued one order.  
  
"Run!" Karen screamed. Their feet pounded along the forest floor in unison. Behind her Karen heard excited yelling and another arrow hit a tree beside them. This one was definitely closer.  
  
"Wait a minute, Tinker Bell! Blue called out. They continued to run but Blue started to lagged behind them a little.  
  
"Tink answer me!" Blue called out again. A bell-like voice that sounded kind of like Blue's answered him. It sounded almost like a language you could speak. Karen risked turning her head slightly and she out of the corner of her eye another fairy hovering over some boys wearing animal fur.  
  
"It's okay slow down now," Blue told them. Karen hesitated but then grabbed on to Ann's arm to pull her to a stop. The boys caught up to them in a second and grabbed onto both girls. Letting out Indian yells and whoops of joy they tried to tie them.  
  
"Blue help!" Ann yelled. Karen desperately tried to shake them off but the fought dirty. One boy who looked to be 9 grabbed on to her hair. Karen bit back a shriek and tried to grab him but her hands were bound.  
  
"Blue this isn't what should be happening!" Karen yelled. Blue was frantically conversing with the other fairy... Tinker Bell. They then both nodded in agreement and Blue flew over to her.  
  
"What's going on?" Karen demanded.  
  
"The Lost Boys are going to take you to their leader," Blue said.  
  
"Are they cannibals or something? Well walk with them just untie our hands!" Ann shouted.  
  
"You sound a lot like Karen when you yell," Blue laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up," Karen hissed.  
  
"We cannot untie you. You must walk with your hands tied you might try to hurt us," Said the little hair grabber. He poked Karen to walk forward. She sighed and started to march onwards. Blue sat on her shoulder and Ann came and walked up beside her.  
  
"Why does this seem like something out of a movie? Ann asked. Karen for once agreed with her sister.  
  
"Don't get comfortable up there," Karen warned Blue as they marched onwards deeper and deeper into the forest. 


	3. Adventures back on Earth

The Lost Boys certainly lived up to their name. They had no idea where they were in about 5 minutes.  
  
"This is ridiculous we've walked by this tree three times already," One boy complained.  
  
"Look I don't know this side of the island alright?" The oldest snapped. He stopped for second and Blue and Tinker Bell flew off to tell him the direction. Karen was on the edge. All she had to do was shake them off and fly away to freedom. Being on the ground again after flying made her hate walking with such a passion that she had never felt before. On they trudged for an hour. Karen noticed that Ann's legs were all scratched up. Karen had only a little bit more protection from the elements because she had capri pants on. But of course they could not protect her from the bugs that followed them everywhere. She noticed her captor for the first time. It was a different boy then 'hair grabber'. He was only 8 or 9 but he had a mighty strong grip on her hands. It seemed unnatural that he should be so strong. He was barefoot as well she noticed. She grimaced for him since her feet were too pampered to be let out of shoes.  
  
"So what's your name?" Karen asked trying to pass the time.  
  
"Pierre," he replied promptly.  
  
"Are you french?" Karen asked bored.  
  
"Ah oui," He responded all though Karen could not see him grin.  
  
"Are you really?" Karen asked trying to be friendly.  
  
"Of course," he answered with a faded accent.  
  
"What are you doing in Neverland then?" Karen accused.  
  
"Well I could ask you the same question mademoiselle," Pierre answered making his accent more obvious.  
  
"I asked you first though," Karen answered.  
  
"That is true. When my parents died Peter came for me and he took me to the Neverland." He answered. "What is your story?" He inquired. Karen bit her lip.  
  
"I guess I sort of ran away," she answered slowly.  
  
"Ah like the lady Wendy," he nodded knowingly.  
  
" Who is that?" Karen asked.  
  
"She was the mother to the lost boys until she decided to grow up and she took the former lost boys home with her," Pierre said.  
  
"Oh," after that they walked in silence. Karen cursed the mosquitoes that decided that she was a good meal since she couldn't swat them away. Blue came back after a while and comforted her and also reminded her to be a good girl so that the lost boys would trust her. Karen scowled at him and he flew away. After a couple hours of bug infested, sore feet agony they finally blind folded them and told them they were almost to their leader. Karen couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not. Her last look was of her sister as she was blindfolded also. They pushed and prodded Karen along until the ground gave way under her. She didn't scream as here sister did but bit the inside of her cheek and gasped as she slid onto solid ground. She heard muttering around and at one point she thought she heard Pierre say something but she wasn't entirely sure.  
  
"Ann?" Karen ventured. Karen heard a moan and a little cry from behind her. She slid backwards until she hit her sister.  
  
"What's going on?" Ann asked. Karen strained her ears but again all she heard was whispering.  
  
"Oh I don't know," Karen answered.  
  
"They would happen to be consulting with their leader," Blue's voice shot through the darkness.  
  
"Nice timing, they are probably boiling the pot now for us," Karen complained. Blue laughed.  
  
"Not if you prove worthy you probably will be accepted as one of them," Blue said. "Don't worry it's easy," he reassured.  
  
"Oh joy," Karen moaned. Suddenly footsteps came closer, rustling and then Karen could see again. Her first look was of a boy who was clad in forest green leaves and such, cleverly made to resemble clothes. He had ruffled hair, green eyes and a boyish grin. Karen guessed that he was probably about Ann's age.  
  
"What are your names?" He demanded. Ann looked up at him and answered for Karen.  
  
"I am Ann, this is my sister Karen and the fairy that travels with us is Blue," Ann said. He looked over at Blue who know flew over to Karen and landed safely a top her head.  
  
"I know who Blue is," the leader said. He looked over at Ann then back at Karen again. "I guess you would be his maker," he remarked off-handily. Karen looked up quizzically at him.h

"How did you know that?" Karen asked. He grinned mischievously.  
  
"You guys look the same," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"So are we in or not?" Karen asked changing the topic. He looked both of them over.  
  
"Alright you can be the mother then," he said first pointing to Karen.  
  
"I am definitely not any ones mother," Karen replied in disgust.  
  
"Do you tell stories?" He asked.  
  
"I do," Ann answered from behind Karen.  
  
"Good. Then you will be the mother," He nodded in Ann's direction.  
  
"Fine then," Karen said. Blue flew up into the air.  
  
"Then I suppose we will be going now?" Blue asked tentatively. Peter now directed attention to Blue and cocked his head to one side.  
  
"You may take the older one but the other is to stay with us," He said. Karen immediately looked over at Ann.  
  
"Is that all right with you?" Karen asked. Ann nodded and eyed the leader with interest. Karen turned to go out the door and Blue followed. She looked for a handle but found a rope and she pulled it and the door started to open up. Before she went out Karen turned and looked at the leader.  
  
"What's your name any way?" Karen asked.  
  
"Peter Pan," He said with great pride.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Karen asked as they left the house, but as Karen learned when she stepped outside and looked back that it was a giant tree.  
  
"To go build you a house," Blue said. He started to rise in the air and then beckoned to her. Karen was excited to fly again and at that thought she flew into the air after Blue. They flew up to the top of the trees. Karen shivered. It was near evening and the cold air started to get to her. But they landed soon enough and Karen surveyed the area. It seemed to be just some more forest nothing stood out in particular until she turned completely around and spotted a meadow a little ways off. It was small but it seemed to have this glow effect, and in the middle of it was an ancient looking tree. Around the tree were all kinds of fairies. It was one of the most beautiful things Karen had ever seen. Blue made a bell-like chime and immediately the fairies answered.  
  
"They will help us with building you a house," Blue said grinning. Karen couldn't help but grin back.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim wasn't happy. He had already lost 2 men this week and according to this message he had just lost 6 more. He looked up at the messenger, a boy who wasn't even old enough to shave with big brown eyes that cowered under Jim's glare.  
  
"Look sir, I just brought the message don't do anything rash," the boy asked quivering slightly. Jim cracked his neck and threw the message in the fire. He had been staying on land for a couple of weeks now. It was way longer then he would have liked but urgent business called him away from his ship.  
  
"Sit boy and let me think," Jim demanded. He was easily the youngest captain out of all the fleets. He was barely just 19. But he ruled his ship with an iron fist and he scared the crap out of most people. It was a skill that Jim was proud of.  
  
The boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Jim shot him a look that made him immediately sit still. Jim paced the room some more. He needed to find Tag. He needed to go kill Chip and his crew. His ship was losing men fast with out his leadership to other ships. Possible mutiny if he wasn't careful. He only trusted to leave his men this long because of Bill. He cracked his knuckles this time.  
  
"Tell the boys I'm coming home," Jim said. The messenger boy fled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bed time boys," Ann called out.  
  
"Last one in is a rotten egg!" They all yelled at once. Ann smiled. She loved this role of being mother. The boys adored her, Peter insisted on pretending to be the father and Karen only came to visit for a couple of hours every few days. Pierre went to visit her a lot though which Ann thought was odd. Who would go out of their way to talk to Karen? Ann thought. Of course her sister was probably nicer to Pierre then to her.  
  
"I'm home mother!" Peter announced when he slid down the tunnel. Ann smiled. She liked this game of make belief. "Look who I brought with me," Peter said. Karen and her fairy slid in after Peter. Ann frowned.  
  
"But it's near bed time and you will get the boys riled up," Ann chided. Karen eyed her sister, a smirk tugging at her lips.  
  
"Don't worry mother I'll be gone before they know it. Just wanted to know if you wanted to head down to the ocean tommorow?" Karen asked. Ann crossed her arms.  
  
"If you're so eager to go why don't you just head down there by yourself?" Ann asked. Karen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Blue insisted that I shouldn't go alone besides," Karen paused. " Besides Peter thinks it's a good idea," Karen said. Ann felt a blush creep up across her face.  
  
"Yea Ann," Peter added. Tinker Bell chimed her agreement.  
  
"Alright then," Ann said. Karen smiled and turned and walked outside Blue trailing behind her. Tinker Bell chimed something to Peter. Ann could never understand her. But she got her body language most of the time.  
  
"Hmmm?" Peter asked coming out of his daze. She chimed louder this time.  
  
"Oh sure, be back soon," Peter brushed her off. Tinker Bell eyed him with concern for a moment but flew out of the tree with an air of determination. Peter was silent for a bit. Ann watched as he leaned against the side of the tree and gazed into the fire. It was totally unlike him to stop even for a few moments he was so full of life most of the time. Ann knew she had only been here 2 weeks, but whatever irked Tinker Bell was now getting to Ann too.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen was bathed in moonlight the moment she stepped outside. Blue also cast an eerie glow.  
  
"Jeez it feels like we've entered some-" Karen was cut off by the sudden arrival of Tinker Bell. Karen greeted her and Blue did also. She launched into a conversation with Blue, ignoring Karen. She sounded distressed so Karen just waited for her to finish before she asked Blue what was going on.  
  
"Well," Blue paused for a second to avoid being whacked by a branch. "Tinker Bell wants to go back to Earth." Blue said slowly as if not sure what to make of it himself.  
  
"Why?" Karen asked.  
  
"To find Wendy,"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Wendy Darling. She was the first girl to ever come out here. I suppose Peter had feelings for her so you can imagine how it hurt him when she left to grow up," Blue put it plainly. "He's never really been the same since I guess. But I wouldn't know, I'm younger then you Karen so I never met him before he met Wendy." Blue said. Tinker Bell looked at me and whimpered a low bell-like sound. Blue looked at her greatly pained.  
  
"She needs human help if she wants to accomplish what she needs to. Who do you know that can help us?" Blue asked. Tinker Bell looked gratefully at him.  
  
"Wait, are you going with her too?" Karen asked. Blue nodded sending fairy dust to the ground. Karen bit her lip.  
  
"When will you be back?" Karen asked.  
  
"I don't know," he answered truthfully. Karen bit her lip.  
  
"Try my brother JD then. He will believe you since he's so young but he's a smart kid. He can help you out with what you need," Karen advised.  
  
"Great," said Blue. He flew close to her face and gently fairy dust fell upon her. Karen thought of it as a fairy kiss. Karen smiled up at him and then they flew away. She watched them for while losing track of how long she stood there. Karen hadn't felt so alone in a long time.  
  
The next day they all trooped down to the ocean. Karen's heart wasn't into playing along with any of the adventures. She simply lay contently on the beach and watched the boys and Ann try and capture a stingray without getting electrocuted. It was funny to watch and they stayed there all day.  
  
Karen didn't know if Peter noticed that Tinker Bell was gone but if he did, he didn't ask any questions, which was fine with her. She wouldn't tell him any ways. She didn't know why but she thought it best if kept a secret.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to put up another chapter but school took top priority for a while. Thanks to all those people who took the time to review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
